The Retirement Of Emberstar
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Emberstar has to give up her leadership
1. Chapter 1

With the retirement of Darkfang the CrystalClan leader was starting to lose hope within her clan, the black she-cat had asked Jaguarclaw to watch the camp while she took a walk through the forest alone. She had to pounder her thoughts for a while, she was confused and stressed out now that her strongest warrior was an elder now, she even felt her true old age take effects on her bones. _Why do I feel this way? StarClan help me, give me answers!_ The she-cat found herself standing infront of the MoonClan border, Goldenstars mate Redfang had taken a patrol on the border hours before she decided to take her walk. The she-cat smells a strange scent, a low growl rummbles in her throat, she raced through the ferns and tackled a large, plump, long-haired tabby feline. The cat she had attacked reacted quickly, throwing Emberstar off easily. This was not a normal kittypet, nor a normal loner. It fought as if it were a clan cat, or a rouge. The scent was not fimilar to her, so maybe it was a rouge she was fighting with. With a heave the large cat threw Emberstar across the forest floor and into a tree, the she-cat's back was rittled with pain. Her body felt limp now, she could taste her own blood within her mouth, and Emberstar noticed she could not move. Her foe padded from the shadows of a large oak tree, the cats eyes were actually red!

_No. . It cannot end like this!_

An evil laugh was heard from the top of the oak tree, Emberstar gazed up and noticed one cat in piticular. Shade! The rouge she-cat had kept her promisse, she'd returned to take her revenge on the clans. The rouge she-cat called down to Emberstar's opponet, "Good work Mars!" Shade hissed at Emberstar's broken and battered body, knowing her foe could not move. Was this how she was going to die, alone in the forest being murdered by a rouge that only wants blood to spill.

As if she'd given up all her hope Emberstar caught a fimilar scent within the breeze that begun to blow moments before. Blackfur! He brother, jumped upon the rouge named Mars and a fight broke out between them, Jaguarclaw raced from the ferns aswell, her claws unsheathed. "Emberstar!" She yowled, glancing over at Shade she hissed. The rouge back away, racing into the bushes. The clan deputy didn't decide to chase Shade, she called Blackfur over to assist in carrying Emberstar back to the camp, the she-cat lifted her leader off the ground only to be ordered to place her back down, "Jaguarclaw go get Songflight." Emberstar lay her head upon the ground watching her deputy raced back towards camp, returning with the young medicine cat moments later. Songflight placed her paw on her leaders back. "E-Emberstar, . . . Y-you're backs been broken!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emberstar gazed at her clan from the high rock, she stayed upon the high rock ever since she was drug back to the camp, she had called a clan meeting only because what had happened. "I will retire now, my broken back is not going to make me a good leader," Emberstar begun, her deputy Jaguarclaw growled her protest, "Is something the matter Jaguarclaw?" The CrystalClan deputy padded foward, her eyes blazing. "I am not ready to be leader, may I stay deputy?" This was suprising, many cats agreed Jaguarclaw should be a clan leader due to her strength and ability within her clan. But, she turns it down so easily? Jaguarclaw ignored the angry growls amoung her clanmates, "Make Mistystream leader." She looked at her mother, soft eyes but the she-cat shook her head, padding over to Jaguarclaw, "No. I am expecting kits soon, I cannot be leader." Mistystreams voice was as beautiful as ever, she was young still and as beautiful as ever, and with the she-cat expecting kits that would be Emberstars half brothers, or half sisters she understood why Jaguarclaw was the only cat who could be leader right now.

"Jaguarclaw, you will be strong for you're clan as a leader. Please." Emberstar pleaded with her deputy, and finally the she-cat agreed. "Very well Emberstar,"

That night Jaguarclaw went to the MoonPool, and recieved her nine lives of a leader from StarClan. And returned back to CrystalClan's camp. As Jaguarstar called a clan meeting and called Emberstar to the highrock aswell. She had two cermonies to preform for Emberstar before she continued as CrystalClan leader.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Emberheart, for the fact she is no longer CrystalClan leader." Jaguarstar rested her muzzel on Emberhearts head, the she-cat licked the new clan leader on the shoulder as the clan called her new name, "Emberheart! Emberheart!" Jaguarstar sighed, as she continued onto with her second cermoney.

Jaguarstar: "Emberheart, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Emberheart: "It is."

Jaguarstar: Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Jaguarstar rested her tail on Emberheart's shoulder, looking sorry that she'd had to do this. Emberheart then padded over to join the elders.


End file.
